Aventurische Reiche: Politische Gliederung
Staaten Aventuriens Kaiserreiche: Horasreich - Mittelreich Königreiche: Al'Anfa - Andergast - Aranien - Brabak - Kalifat - Kemi - Miniwatu - Nostria - Amazonenköniginnenreiche - Bergkönigreiche weitere Reiche und Herrschaftsgebiete: Bornland - Donnerbach - Khunchom - Maraskan - Mengbilla - Orkreich - Paavi - Sinoda - Thalusa - Thorwal Unabhängige Stadtstaaten: Bjaldorn - Charypso - Chorhop - Engasal - Farlorn - Fasar - Kvirasim - Lowangen - Phexcaer - Riva - Tjolmar - Uhdenberg - Vallusa Stammes-/Sippenterritorien: Achaz - Brobim - Elfen - Ferkinas - Fjarninger - Gjalskerländer - Goblins - Nivesen - Trollzacker - Utulus - Waldmenschen Königreich Aranien Das Fürstentum Aranien, auch Königreich Aranien, war seit 255 BF eine mittelreichische Provinz, da Ithome die Königswürde an Kaiser Menzel abgeben musste. 987 BF wurde die Provinz Aufmarschgebiet für Kaiser Retos Maraskanfeldzug. Kurz nachdem dessen Sohn Hal den Garether Thron bestiegen hatte, stellte Fürstin Sybia die Tributzahlungen ein. Geschichte: 255 BF: Kaiser Menzel wird König von Aranien; der lokalen Regentin Ithome wird der Fürstentitel zuerkannt; der Annektion vorangegangen war der Tod des aranischen Königs Amaryd im Kampf gegen die Dämonin Shaz-Man-Yat und der Verlust des Königsschwertes Szimitarra 256 BF: Das kurz zuvor gegründete Fürstentum Aranien erhält die (Land-)Grafschaft Anchopal, die Gorien umfasst. 466 BF: Die Landgrafschaft Khunchom wird von Rohal vom Herzogtum Balash dem Fürstentums Aranien übertragen. 595 BF: Nach den Magierkriegen werden die Akademien in Baburin und Elburum geschlossen. Nur die Zorganer Schule bleibt bestehen. Dutzende Magier müssen Aranien verlassen. 995 BF PHE: Fürstin Sybia von Aranien stellt die Tributzahlungen an Gareth ein und erklärt die Unabhängigkeit des Seerosenthrones vom Mittelreich. Kaiser Hal erkennt dies an, um einen Krieg zu vermeiden. Thorwal Seefahrt, Swafnir, Demokratie und Premer Feuer Der durch den warmen Güldenlandstrom erst bewohnbare, spärlich besiedelte Küstenstaat im Nordwesten des Kontinents beherbergt ein unzivilisiertes Volk. Dort leben in einer fast demokratischen Sippengesellschaft (gewählter Hetman / Hetfrau) das Volk der Thorwaler. Bei diesen handelt es sich um begnadete Seefahrer auf ihren Drachenschiffen. Sie beten den Halbgott Swafnir (ein Sohne Efferds und Rondras in Walgestalt) an. Einen Thorwaler erkennt man an seiner hühnehaften Statur, den Hautbildern, seiner ungehobelten direkten Sprache, seiner Streitlust und seiner Trinkfestigkeit. Sie tragen meist Äxte als Waffen und sind im Kampf durch ihre Raserei - die sogenannte Walwut - unberechenbare Gegner. Das typische Getränk ist Premer Feuer, ein unglaublich scharfer Schnapps, den praktisch nur Thorwaler trinken können. Die Thorwaler hassen Walfänger (Swafnir ist ein Wal) und die Sklavenhändler Al'Anfas. Beide Gruppen haben keine Gnade zu erhoffen, wenn sie durch die Ottas (Schiffsbesatzung, Kampfgemeinschaft) der schnellen Drachenschiffe eingeholt und geentert werden. Thorwaler sind oft naiv aber ehrlich und gerade heraus, ungebildet aber Besitzen bauernschläue, ruppig in Ton und Handlung aber im Grunde freundlich. Bornland Adelsdespotie und Leibeigenschaft Das Bornland ist geprägt durch sein harsches Klima, vor allem die langen Winter. Es ist nur spärlich besiedelt, auch wenn Festum eine der größten Städte Aventuriens ist. Die dichten Nadelwälder scheinen unendlich und sind nur um die Siedlungen herum gerodet. Gute Straßen verbinden nur die wenigen größeren Städte, die größten Teile des Landes sind aber komplett unerschlossene Wildnis. In den kleinen Rodungsinseln um die Frohnhöfe (im Zentrum der Hof des Adeligen, drum herum die Hütten der Leibeigenen Arbeiter) findet Ackerbau und Viehzucht statt. Politisch ist das Land durch die despotische Herrschaft des landbesitzenden Adels (Bronnjaren) über die Leibeigenen geprägt. Die Unfreien sind nicht mehr als Besitz und stehen für viele der launischen Adeligen auf der gleichen Stufe wie das Vieh. Brutale Schikanen, menschenverachtende Strafen und das gedankenlose Spiel mit dem Leben der Leibeigenen sind in dieser Gesellschaft relativ normal. Andergast Wie auch Nostria ist Andergast ein kleines, unwichtiges und relariv rückständiges Königreich, das sich andauernd gleich an zwei Fronten im Krieg sieht: mit den Orks im Norden und dem Erzfeind Nostria im Süden. Die dauernden Gefechte verschlingen allen Reichtum, den Andergast durch seine Forstwirtschaft (feuerfestes Steineichenholz) eigentlich erwirtschaften könnte. Die Leute hier sind einfach, bodenständig, konservativ, abgehärtet und stur. Sie lehnen ab, was sie nicht kennen. Dies soll sich nun mit dem neuen liebfeld'schen König Efferdan von Hussbek-Galahan ändern. Er versucht dringend notwendige politische Reformen durchzusetzen, was zu interessanten Gegensätzen in der Bevölkerung führt. Während die Traditionalisten im alten Adel sich gegen die Neuerungen stellen und die Bevölkerung skeptisch (aber zum Schweigen verdammt) zusieht, schließen sich Emporkömmlinge der neuen Strömung an. Durch das besonnenere Handeln des "auswärtigen" Königs ist auch zu hoffen, dass der Kriegszustand zwischen Andergast und Nostria aufgehoben wird. Zur Zeit herrscht ein nun schon eine Weile andauernder Waffenstillstand. Von Frieden wagt hier niemand mehr zu sprechen nach wohl hunderten von Jahren offener Feindschaft. Nostria Das Königreich Nostria ist - objektiv betrachtet - klein, rückständig und unwichtig. Es wird regiert von König Kasimir IV, der inzwischen altersschwach ist. Wie in Andergast steht auch hier wohl in Kürze ein Wandel in der Herrschaft bevor. Nostria ist ein Land, das außer Wald (keine Steineichen wie Andergast) und den Salzarelen (Plattfisch; Exportschlager und Nationalgericht) nicht viel zu bieten hat. Auf ganz Dere steht es nur in der Zahl der existierenden Adelstitel an der Spitze, denn hier kennt man wohl doppelt so viele Adelstitel, wie im Mittelreich. Im kleinen Reich ist der Kampf um Machtpositionen besonders hart. Selbst die normalen Nostrianer geben sich gern der Illusion von Größe und internationaler Wichtigkeit hin, während man für die Provinzialität durch Auswärtige belächelt wird. Die einzigen überregional politischen Handlungen bestehen aus der der sorgfältigen Pflege der Erbfeindschaft gegenüber Andergast. Viele blutige Kämpfe fanden bereits zwischen den verfeindeten Nachbarn statt, ohne dass je einer der Länder die Kraft aufgebracht hätte, das andere zu unterwerfen. Das Mittelreich Das Mittelreich ist mit ca. 1,6 Millionen Einwohnern das größte Reich und die größte Macht in Aventurien. Keines der anderen Reiche ist auch nur annähernd so stark. Es Reich liegt etwa im Zentrum von Dere (= aventurisch für "Welt") und entspricht von Klima, Vegetation in etwa unseren Breiten. Die Kultur ist recht weit entwickelt, wenn auch nicht so raffiniert, wie im Horasreich. Das Land ist relativ gut erschlossen, gut ausgebaute Reichsstraßen verbinden die großen Städte des Mittelreiches (Gareth, Punin, Angbar, Wehrheim, Rommylis, Havena, usw) miteinander, jedoch ist die Besiedelung trotzdem nicht dicht. Man verehrt die Zwölfgötter. Das Mittelreich ist ein feudales Kaiserreich, das durch einen Kaiser und ihm untergeordnete Adelige Vasallen regiert wird. Das Reich ist in verschiedene Provinzen aufgeteilt, die als Lehen an die Provinzherren vergeben werden. Die Provinzen des Mittelreiches sind folgende: Provinzen Herzogtum Weiden, Herzotum Tobrien, Markgrafschaft Greifenfurt, Fürstenum Darpatien, Herzogtum Nordmarken, Fürstentum Kosch, Fürstentum Albernia, Königreich Garetien, Markgrafschaft Warung, Markgrafschaft Beilung, Großfürstentum Almada, Fürstentum Maraskan, Seekönigreich Beider Hylaïlos, Gouvernment Trahelien. Eine Sonderstellung haben im Mittelreich die reichen Handelsstädte. In diesen etabliert sich eine Gegenkraft zum Adel: Das reiche Städtebürgertum, hat sich in den Reichsstädten auch vormals dem Adel vorbehaltene Rechte (Stadtmauer, eigenes Freigericht, usw) erkämpft. Adel und Bürgertum stehen zwar immer in einem Spannungsverhältnis, aber man arbeitet zusammen, denn der Nutzen ist wechselseitig: Der Adel streicht das Geld der reichen Handelsstädte ein und hält die Bürger dort mit ein paar Rechten zufrieden. Eine gut laufende Symbiose. Mittelreich ist zu groß und zu heterogen, um es in der notwendigen Kürze beschreiben zu können. Denn jeder der Provinzen hat ihr eigenes Flair und würde selbst ein Kampitel in Anspruch nehmen. Fürstentum Maraskan Das Fürstentum Maraskan, auch Königreich Maraskan, ist eine Provinz des Mittelreichs mit Königswürde, die beim Kaiser liegt. Es entstand als Folge der Einnahme des unabhängigen Königreichs Maraskan 987 BF durch Kaiser Reto. Nach der Schlacht von Jergan umfasste es die Insel Maraskan bis auf Boran, das nie vom Mittelreich erobert wurde. Die Herrschaft der Mittelreicher, die die meiste Zeit von Fürst Herdin von Tuzak ausgeübt wurde, wurde von den Maraskanern überwiegend als Besatzung empfunden. Höhepunkt der gespannten Lage war der Tuzaker Aufstand 995 BF. Horasreich Das Horasreich ist deutlich kleiner als das Mittelreich (600.000 Bürger) und ebenfalls ein Kaiserreich. Es wird durch Kaiserin Amene-Horas III. geführt und konkurriert in vielen Belangen mit dem Mittelreich: es rühmt sich moderner, technisch weiter entwickelt (horasische Waffen), eleganter und kultivierter zu sein. Mittelreicher würden das natürlich bestreiten und die Horasier als geckenhaft bezeichnen. Auch im Horasreich herrscht der Adel, während das Stadtbürgertum sich immer mehr Rechte erkämpft und es hier noch leichter hat, als im Mittelreich, wo die adelsfreundliche Praioskirche als konservative Kraft sehr stark ist. Denn im Horasreich sind vor allem die Götter Hesinde und Rahja, bei den aufstrebenden bürgerlichen Schichten der Halbgott Nandus (freie Bildung für alle, demokratisches Gedankengut) stark. Das tolerante Umfeld (im Gegensatz zum konservativen im Mittelreich) bieten hier einen guten Nährboden für die gesellschaftliche Entwicklung. Der Adel tritt nach außen pompös und dekadent auf: gepuderte Perücken, Seidentüchlein, Parfüm, Schoßtiere (Bosparaniel) , Bosparanjer-Wein (Champagner), Duelle und Mätressentum... eben all das, was sich ein unausgelasteter, von aller finanziellen Sorge entrückter Adeliger so an Genuss und Statussymbol leisten kann. Untereinander bekriegt man sich um Macht und Einfluss durch Intrigenspiel. Der krasse Gegensatz dazu ist die bildungsbürgerliche Gegenkultur, die die Dekadenz und die Tendenz zum Verfall von konservativen Werten erkannt hat. Diese Schicht ist durch Handel und die neuen Produktionstechniken der Manufactur (Fabriken) einflussreich und wohlhabend geworden und fordern nun auch politische Macht. Es existieren verschiedenste Organsiationen, die sich als Gegengewicht zu etablieren suchen. Eine klassische Spaltung der Gesellschaft bahnt sich hier an. Auch das Horasreich untergliedert sich in mehrere Provinzen, die ebenfalls durch Provinzherren verschiedenen Ranges verwaltet werden: - Königreich Yaquiria (das liebliche Feld) - Königreich Drol - Königreich Hylailos (Zyklopeninseln) - Kolonien auf den Waldinseln Kalifat Hier leben die Novadis, die durch den noch sehr jungen Rastullahglauben geeint von bloßen Nomaden zu einem Volk geworden sind. Der Rastullahglauben ist an den irdischen Islam angelehnt und greift wie dieser durch 99 Gesetze tief in das Leben der Menschen ein. Das Haupgebetshaus steht in der Oase Keft, wo der junge Gott das erste Mal erschienen ist. Das Land wird regiert von Kalif Malkillah III. Die Novadis bestehen aus losen Sippen, die in dem riesigen aber unwirtlichen und äußerst spärlich besiedelten Land von einer dürren Weide zur nächsten Ziehen. Trockenheit diktiert hier das Leben und die Unwirtlichkeit hat die Menschen geprägt: sie sind hart, stolz, streitlustig und unberechenbar. Die ländlichen Gegenden sind unzivilisiert und es kommt oftmals zu Blutfehden, denn das Blut in diesem heißen Klima gerät schnell in Wallung. In ganz Aventurien bekannt sind die Shadif, die besten Pferde, die südlich der Khom gezüchtet werden. Orkland Ganz von Gebirgen umgeben liegt das Orkland auf einer von karger Steppe bestandenen Hochebene. Durch diese Kessellage ist das Klima trocken und durch die kontinentale Lage sind die Winter bitterkalt und die Sommer heiß. Die Orks - auch Schwarzpelze genannt - leben dort in Sippen, die nach einem Kastensystem gegliedert sind. Die Sklavenklasse (niedrigste männliche Orks, Orkfrauen als Tiere, die Orks gebähren, Gefangene), Bauern-Kaste, Handwerker-Kaste, Krieger-Kaste, Herrscher-Kaste (berühmte Krieger, Priester). Über diesen steht der Häuptling und Schamane. Über den einzelnen Stammesherrschern steht der Gottkönig Aikar Brazoragh. Es gibt etwa 100.000 Orks im Orkland, sie tauchen aber auch überall anders z.B. als Straßenräuberbanden auf. Orks und Menschen sind erbitterte Feinde. Khunchom Khunchom, die Hauptstadt des gleichnamigen Großfürstentums an der Mündung des Mhanadi ins Perlenmeer, ist ein weltoffener Schmelztiegel der Kulturen (nur etwa 60 % Tulamiden). Vor allem viele Flüchtlinge aus Maraskan leben hier, die auch im Laufe der Zeit immer mehr Gebäude „maraskanisiert“ haben und man teilweise das Gefühl hat, durch die Straßen Tuzaks zu wandeln. Berühmt ist die Stadt für die Drachenei-Akademie, das jährliche allaventurische Gauklertreffen, sowie für Stahlverarbeitung und Waffenschmiede. Khunchom ist ein wichtiger Pilgerort für Anhänger Kors. Regiert wird Khunchom von Großfürst Selo Kulibin und neun städtischen Wesiren. Mengbilla Das Großemirat Mengbilla ist ein Staat an der Westküste Aventuriens. Es bietet eine Mischung aus tulamidischer und mittelländischer Kultur, war als Teil der Schwarzen Allianz engster Verbündeter des alanfanischen Imperiums und ständiger Kontrahent des nördlich angrenzenden Horasreichs. Der Stadtstaat ist bekannt für seine rigide Rechtsordnung, die z. B. Fremden den Kauf der Bürgerrechte vorschreibt. Im krassen Gegensatz dazu steht die Politik Mengbillas, die von den Kartellen und Banden ausgeübt wird. Es herrscht allgemeine Wehrpflicht. Mengbilla (Tulamidya: Herrin der Mündung), bis 207 v. BF Belenas, an der Mündung des Nordask ist die auf den Fundamenten der Echsenstadt A'Kr'Urabaal gegründete Hauptstadt des Großemirats Mengbilla. Sie ist berühmt für ihre Alchimisten, Purpurfärber, den nach ihr benannten Giftdolch Mengbilar und berüchtigt durch ihren Sklavenmarkt. Bekannt ist ihr verwirrendes, den Alltag überschattendes Stadtrecht, für dessen unsystematische Verbote jeweils Dispense zu erwerben sind, und das der Stadt den Beinamen „Stadt der Tausend Verbote“ einbrachte. Seit 858 BF ist Mengbilla vom Mittelreich unabhängig, steht aber seither stark unter dem Einfluss Al'Anfas. Die Macht in der Stadt und im Großemirat teilen sich die städtischen Gilden. Der örtliche Boron-Kult hat sich vom Al'Anfaner Ritus losgesagt. Boron wird als Haupt der Enneade, der göttlichen Neunheit, verehrt, die neben Boron Rondra/Kor, Hesinde, Rahja, Travia, Firun, Peraine, Ingerimm und Efferd umfasst. Das Bild des Götterfürsten Boron ist durch Verbote durchgesetzt: Der ursprünglich durch die Illuminaten von Belenas im Namen der Priesterkaiser verbotene Phex-Kult blieb verboten, wird aber im Verborgenen praktiziert. Praios- und Boron-Kult des Puniner Ritus sind verboten. Das Praios-Verbot führt dazu, dass mittelreichische Dukaten wegen der Greifenprägung abgelehnt werden, da die Zurschaustellung des Praios-Symbols strafbar ist. Das Handelshaus Gerbelstein hat seinen Sitz in Mengbilla. Außerdem endet die jährliche Seidenkarawane in der Stadt. Sinoda Die Hafenstadt Sinoda liegt am südlichen Ende Maraskans. Untypischerweise für maraskanische Städte sind die Häuser keine Türme, sondern Würfel und aus Alabaster erbaut, um der Gefahr des Aldec-Käfers zu begegnen. Nur in jüngster Zeit werden wieder typisch maraskanische Backsteintürme gebaut. Herzogtum Paavi Das Herzogtum Paavi ist ein souveräner Staat im äußersten Nordosten Aventuriens. Herscher ist Herzog Dermot von Paavi. Die Südgrenze des Herzogtums Paavi wird deutlich markiert durch die bewaldeten Gipfel der Nordwalser Höhen, die sich bis zu 900 Schritt erheben. Im Norden liegen mit der Brecheisbucht das Nordmeer und das ewige Eis der Grimmfrostöde. Dazwischen liegt die nahezu endlose Weite der Brydia-Steppe, deren Landschaft in der Sprache der Nivesen tuundra heißt. Ein altes Sprichwort besagt, man habe keine Ahnung, was Einsamkeit wirklich bedeutet, solange man nicht in der Brydia stand und in keiner Richtung etwas erblicken konnte, soweit das Auge reichte. Geldana, die erste Herrscherin von Paavi ehelichte einen jungen Nivesenkrieger, der ihr auf der Flucht durch die nordaventurische Steppe das Leben gerettet hatte, und begründete damit eine Tradition, von der keiner ihrer Nachfolger abwich. Jeder Spross derer von Paavi schließt den Traviabund mit einem Mitglied des Nivesenvolkes. Das Herzogtum orientiert sich im Groben am Lehnssystem des Mittelreiches. Es gelten zwar die auch im Reiche Rauls maßgebenden Gesetzeswerke, der Codex Raulis, das Garether Pamphlet und das Ius Concordia, doch fi nden weite Teile der Kodizes auf Grund der besonderen Situation des Herzogtums kaum bis keine Anwendung. Außerdem nimmt die Rechtsprechungspraxis in der täglichen Anwendung auch Rücksicht auf nivesische Stammesstrukturen und -bräuche. So lautet der Titel des Reiches etwa „Herzogtum“ und nicht etwa Königreich, denn Geldana hegte damals die Hoffnung, ihren Cousin Perval als Königin und Kaiserin beerben und Paavi als Provinz dem Neuen Reich eingliedern zu können. Auch wurden die zahllosen Ränge der Lehenspyramide für nichtig erklärt, nach der Herzogin folgt in der Reichsstruktur direkt die Versammlung der Freiherren. Die „Freiherrschaften“ – die Siedlungen des Herzogtums im Abstand von ein bis zwei Tagstrecken Fläche zu allen Seiten – bilden die Grundlage des Reiches. Aufgrund der dünnen Besiedlung und jahreszeitlich bedingten Schwierigkeiten der Erreichbarkeit agieren die Freiherren im Rahmen der Gesetze weitgehend autonom, sind dem Herzogenhof in Paavi tributpfl ichtig und zum Wehrdienst im Falle von Goblinoder Thorwalerüberfällen verpfl ichtet. Die Landwehren der Freiherrschaften sind klein, doch fast jeder Siedler vermag, mit Waffen umzugehen und sein Dorf, seine Äcker und sein Vieh zu verteidigen. Dominium Donnerbach as Dominium Donnerbach ist ein Fürstentum um die Stadt Donnerbach, die seit ihrer Gründung 343 BF vom Haus Donnerhall regiert wird, welches gleichzeitig auch den Meister des Bundes der Senne Norden innerhalb der Rondra-Kirche stellt. Die Rondra-Verehrung ist daher eine Art Staatsreligion. Nominell erstreckt sich das Dominium vom Donnerbach im Westen bis Niritul im Osten und vom Neunaugensee im Süden bis zu den Ausläufern der Salamandersteine im Norden. Das südlich der Salamandersteine am Neunaugensee gelegene Donnerbach, die Hauptstadt des gleichnamigen Dominiums, ist eine Rondrakratie unter der Fürst-Erzgeweihten Aldare VIII. aus dem Hause Donnerhall. Es besteht aus etwa 100 aus Holz oder Bruchsteinen errichteten Gebäuden. Es herrscht ein friedliches Miteinander der vielen Rondrianer und Elfen in der Stadt und auch die Zusammenarbeit zwischen Magierakademie und Geweihten ist vorbildlich. Der vom Donnerfall geschützten Donnerbacher Rondratempel ist ein beliebtes Pilgerziel, in dem auch die Wundersame Rüstung aufbewahrt wird. Hier mündet auch der Donnerbach in den Neunaugensee. Südlich von Donnerbach stehen die Ruinen einer schwarzen Magierakademie, die aber schon vor der Gründung des Seminares der elfischen Verständigung und natürlichen Heilung verlassen wurde. Svelltsche Städtebund Der Svelltsche Städtebund ist ein Handelsbündnis, das fünf große Städte sowie mehrere kleinere Siedlungen nordwestlich des Mittelreichs und östlich des Orklands umfasste. Die wichtigsten Mitglieder sind Lowangen, Tiefhusen, Tjolmar, Gashok und Riva. Jeder der fünf Sterne des Wappens steht für eine der großen Städte des Bundes. Handelsschiffe verwenden eine rote Flagge, auf der entweder der zugewandte Kopf eines weißen Pelztieres (Firunsbären oder Silberfuchs) oder das Wappen des Bundes abgebildet ist. Vizekönigreich Meridiana Der Herrschaftsanspruch des Vizekönigreichs Meridiana umfasste den Süden des aventurischen Kontinents, weshalb sich der Name Meridiana auf die Region übertrug. Zur Zeit der Klugen Kaiser als Provinz des Mittelreichs unter der Herrschaft des Hauses Paligan gegründet, umfasste das Vizekönigreich die Grafschaften Altoum, Aurelia und Mysobien. Sitz des Vizekönigs und der Verwaltung war zunächst Sylla, Hof und Kanzleien wurden 140 BF nach Alphana verlegt, das dabei seinen alten Namen Al'Anfa wieder erhielt. Durch die Priesterkaiser wurde das Vizeköngreich zwischenzeitlich aufgelöst, jedoch von Rohal dem Weisen wiedergegründet, die Königskrone ging dabei auf das Haus Shoy'Rina über. Da König und Hof in der Palaststadt Mirham von der eigentlichen Politik immer mehr isoliert waren, vollzog sich schon bald eine vollständige Entmachtung zugunsten der Granden Al'Anfas. Es kam zur Sezession der übrigen Städte. 848 BF erklärte Meridiana seine Unabhängigkeit vom Reich. Al'Anfa und das unter Patriarch Tar Honak ausgerufene Alanfanische Imperium sehen sich in der Nachfolge des Vizekönigreichs, so dass Themodates II. von Shoy'Rina nach wie vor die Quelle legitimer Herrschaft ist. Alanfanisches Imperium Das Alanfanische Imperium, auch Imperium des Südens genannt, in Südaventurien besteht hauptsächlich aus der Hauptstadt Al'Anfa. Dazu kommen das Gebiet bis Mirham, Port Corrad, einige Waldinseln und Gebiete auf dem Südkontinent Uthuria. Charypso gilt als quasi abhängiges Einflussgebiet im Rahmen der Schwarzen Allianz, Sylla ist seit kurzer Zeit militärisch unterworfen und besetzt. Seit dem Beginn des Krieges mit Brabak 944 BF herrscht Kriegsrecht. Die Religion des Totengottes Boron dominiert das Imperium. Bedeutende Machtinstrumente des Alanfanischen Imperiums sind die Basaltfaust, die Hand Borons, sowie die Schwarze Armada. Die Sklaverei ist verbreitet. Das Imperium sieht sich in seinem aventurischen Teil in der Tradition des Vizekönigreichs Meridiana und beansprucht dessen Gebiet, ganz Südaventurien südlich der Debrek-Linie. Das Alanfanische Imperium ist durch die Seidenkarawane, den Adamantenkonvoi und die Nordlandflotte eine bedeutende Handelsmacht und beansprucht Zoll von jedem ausländischen Kauffahrer, der die Straße von Sylla passieren will. Königreich Brabak Das Königreich Brabak liegt im tiefen Süden Aventuriens direkt am Kap Brabak. Das Herrschaftsgebiet umfasst neben der Hauptstadt des Reiches, Brabak, die Küstenstriche bis etwa 50 Meilen nördlich von Plesse im Norden und Vinay im Osten, sowie das Hinterland entlang der großen Flussläufe Mysob und Gangreb. Der König Brabaks wird bei seinen Entscheidungen durch die Audienzia, ein Gremium aus Mitgliedern der Großen Familien Brabaks, beraten. Geschichte: 849 BF: Die hungernde meridianische Legion meutert in Brabak und setzt Gouverneur Thiralion de Sylphur als neuen Herrscher ein, der als König Ariakon I. den Thron besteigt. 902 BF: In den Wirren der Kaiserlosen Zeit überfällt das Königreich Brabak das mittelreichische Gouvernement Südmeer und verleibt es sich ein. 907 BF: Ariakon III. de Sylphur schließt einen Friedensvertrag mit Olverja Kendrifari, der die Sklaverei formal abschafft und den Thorwalern fortan einen sicheren, zollfreien Hafen bietet. Die Blaue Rochen-Ottajasko lässt sich in Brabak nieder. 946 BF: König Peleiston gelingt es, durch Verhandlungsgeschick die für H'Rabaal kämpfende thorwalsche Hammerfaust-Ottajasko auf seine Seite zu ziehen und somit die alte Echsenstadt zu annektieren. 975 BF: Das zum Königreich Brabak gehörige Trahelien fällt an das Mittelreich zurück. 1008 BF: Mit der Duldung des Mittelreichs fallen Brabak und Al'Anfa in das Káhet Ni Kemi ein. Königreich der Miniwatu Das Königreich der Miniwatu ist der einzige Waldmenschenstaat. Es wurde von Wapiya gegründet, der es gelang die einzelnen Stämme und Gruppen von befreiten Sklaven zum neuen Stamm der Miniwatu einen. Inzwischen wurde nach nördlichem Vorbild eine Lehenspyramide aufgebaut. Token und Iltoken werden von Fürsten regiert, weiterhin gibt es Grafschaften und Baronien. So liegt die Grafenwürde beispielsweise bei der Familie Stoerrebrandt. Die ansässigen Utulustämme wurden nach meridianischem Vorbild versklavt. Káhet Ni Kemi Káhet Ni Kemi ist ein Kleinstaat Meridianas, der zuvor als Königreich Trahelien Teil des Mittelreichs war. Das Land folgt einer 4000-jährigen Tradition von Kemi-Reichen, die heute als Vorbild für die kulturelle Wiedergeburt dient. Die Bevölkerung ist ein buntes Gemisch aus Kemi, Waldmenschen, Tulamiden und Echsenmenschen. Die Boron-Kirche hat als Staatsreligion großen Einfluss. Das kleine Königreich wird von einem Bürgerkrieg zwischen Ela XV. Setepen und Rhônda IX. Setepen erschüttert. Amazonenköniginnenreiche Ein Königinnenreich der Amazonen ist ein bedeutendes Siedlungsgebiet der Amazonen mit einer eigenen Amazonenkönigin, die die Geschicke des Landes als Kriegsherrin und Anführerin lenkt. Die Königinnenreiche der Amazonen, die oft nicht mehr als eine Burg und die umgebenden Ländereien umfassen, wurden vertraglich vom Mittelreich als eigene Königreiche anerkannt und unterliegen damit keinen Verpflichtungen gegenüber dem Kaiser, obwohl sie sich teilweise auf mittelreichischem Boden befinden. Es existieren jedoch Freundschafts- bzw. Beistandsverträge mit den jeweiligen Provinzherren, auf deren Gebiet die Königinnenreiche liegen. Bekannte Königinnenreiche * Keshal Rondra - Gründungsburg im almadanischen Transbosquirien, Königin Ayshal al'Yeshinna * Keshal Yeshinna - in den Drachensteinen * Königinnenreich Kurkum - um die Hauptburg in den Beilunker Bergen,Hochkönigin Yppolita von Kurkum * Burg Löwenstein - der Kurkumer Linie im Forst von Mendena Bergkönigreich Ein Bergkönigreich ist ein bedeutendes Siedlungsgebiet der Zwerge mit einem eigenen Bergkönig, der die Geschicke des Landes als Richter und Berater lenkt. Ein Bergkönigreich, das im Sinne der Lex Zwergia vom Mittelreich als Land der Angroschim anerkannt wurde, nennt man Bergfreiheit. Bestehende Bergkönigreiche * Bergkönigreich Angoramtosch (gar.: Phecanowald) * Bergkönigreich Angralosch * Bergkönigreich Finsterkamm * Bergkönigreich Isnatosch (gar.: Eisenwald) * Bergkönigreich Koschim * Bergkönigreich Murkhall * Bergkönigreich Tosch Mur (gar.: Waldwacht) * Bergkönigreich Xorlosch * Bergkönigreich im Thasch Historische Bergkönigreiche * Bergkönigreich Aradolosch * Bergkönigreich Lorgolosch * Bergkönigreich Umrazim Thalusa Die komplett ummauerte Stadt Thalusa an der Thalusim-Mündung steht als Stadtstaat unter der despotischen Herrschaft des schwarzen Elfen Dolguruk. Die Lebensweise der Bevölkerung ist traditionell tulamidisch und obrigkeitshörig. Der Seehafen ist gut besucht und beherbergt auch eine Vielzahl an Hausbooten und bewohnten Wracks. Im berühmten Loch des Großen Platzes vor dem Fürstenpalast kann man Gefangene von der Straße aus betrachten. Die Stadt wird von Reisfeldern und Sumpfland eingeschlossen. Kurz nach der Eroberung Thalusas durch Silem-Horas wurde zwar die magische Academia Telekinesiae Talusica Silemiensis errichtet, aber während der Priesterkaiserzeit wieder geschlossen. Geschichte: 1750 v. BF: Entstehung der fünf Stammessultanate Khunchom, Gadang, Sultanat Al'Gûriya, Oron, Nebachot und der Sultanate Thalusa und Elem. um 1700 v. BF: Erste Aufzeichnungen über Thalusa. 264 v. BF: Die Elemer Panzerreiter erobern mit echsischer Unterstützung die Stadt Thalusa. 89 v. BF: Auf dem Eroberungsfeldzugs Silem-Horas' wird Al'Anfa besetzt und Nabuleth zerstört, bis die Armee endlich in Elem ankommt und es ebenso wie Thalusa erobert. zur Zeit der Klugen Kaiser: Hauptstadt des Herzogtums Thalusien im Mittelreich. 852 BF: Die maraskanische Flotte erobert Thalusa. 861 BF: Fasar, Thalusa, Rashdul, sowie weitere kleine Stadtstaaten und Siedlungen schließen sich zum Rashduler Bund gegen novadische Angriffe zusammen 864 BF: In Thalusa werden maraskanische Gesandte, die dem Fürsten der Stadt Forderungen aus Tuzak überbringen, öffentlich verbrannt. 865 BF: Maraskan erobert erneut Thalusa; nach zwei erbarmungslosen Gemetzeln ergibt sich die Stadt bedingungslos; der Kriegswezyrad Khariziber von Syneggyn ernennt sich gegen den Willen seines Königs zum Cherzak von Thalusa. 973 BF: Der Herrscher von Thalusien, Ras Kasan, wendet sich dem Rastullahglauben zu. Daraufhin beansprucht der Kalif das Land als Emirat Thalusa. Kategorie:Regelwerke Kategorie:Aventurien